iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Visenya Baratheon
Biography Visenya was born in 365AC and is the eldest child and daughter of Lord Maelys Velaryon and Lady Lynora Lannister. From a young age, the girl child was taught all of the courtly little lady things, but by far her favourite was singing. As she grew older, her father had placed her in his court as the singer, entertaining guests as they came to Driftmark. She was known as the Siren of Driftmark, and her haunting voice was reputable throughout the island. ((Gift of Voice)) But like the sirens of lore, Visenya had a darker side as well. Rambunctious, she was, always pulling little tricks on her father’s men or her family. The straps on saddles would be snipped, causing the rider to fall as they mounted the horse, food was on the table one moment and gone the next, and ship sails were occasionally tinted a quite girly colour. ((Skill of Sabotage)) But the tricks that the adventurous young girl soon turned bigger and bigger the older she aged. The master had become one of her quick friends as the girl grew to woman. She would spend hours of her day in the maester’s chambers, reading all sorts of books on plants and herbs and how to put them together to make satisfying results. First it was simple concoctions to make colds go away, or to take away fever, but when the girl turned 17 and her father requested it, she began to learn the more darker things. Things that could paralyze a thief. Things that could kill a foe. ((Skill of Alchemy)) Having a knack for alchemy as well as playing tricks was a devilish combo. Soon, wine was tampered with and fits of vomiting spread across Driftmark. And that was only the beginning. Some of her father’s foes were suddenly caught with waves of sickness. Somehow their men, sleeping on the job. Now when it came to killing someone, Visenya was not right for the job. ((Skill Expertise for Sabotage)) She could not be chaotic for forever though. When she turned twenty, she was told she needed to wed. The island seemed to rejoice! A tourney was held not long after she turned, and Visenya was immediately courted by a Baratheon. Alyn Baratheon. Not long after they met, a wedding was held, and then not long after that, a child was born. She had stayed quiet and peaceful for many years, tending to all the wifely duties. Storm's End’s library, as well as it's maester were good to Visenya though. Her knowledge grew and grew, while her pranks on her new husband’s household. In 391, she was responsible for hosting a feast of epic proportions. The celebration feast for the end of the Third Targaryen Rebellion. It ran smoothly, her and her husband danced, it was almost a fairytale. She was pregnant unknowingly, another son for Alyn’s brood. The Lords came and went, and Visenya’s stomach grew. A few months after, the Dragon attacked. With Alyn prepared to slay Aelyx Targaryen, Visenya swarmed through the castle to gather the children, as well as Alyn’s bastard Stannis. As she rounded towards the stables, having not found her children anywhere, the dragon lit the stables in flames. She heard the screams then, immediately rushing into the stables to save the brood. She got them all out, but as she turned to escape herself, debris fell and that was all she remembered. When she woke up four days later, everything looked different. Darker. Blurry. The maester begged her to stay in bed as she had also miscarried the child, but as she rose and stared into the looking glass, her earth might as well shattered. Missing an eye and losing her child, Visenya was not the same for a long time. She wore a piece of cloth to hide her missing eye, until Alyn presented her with a sapphire that had been sanded down until it was comfortable in her eye socket. They began to have a little code, the jewel in her eye could mean many a thing: her mood, the situation, even just to match her clothes. It was hard to accommodate for the missing eye, and Visenya was stubborn enough to not accept any help. For the first few months she would even run into objects as she walked down the hall, having not even seen them in her line of sight. She became withdrawn, from both lover and children, hiding away in the library for days. She had a personal vendetta for Aelyx Targaryen now. In 395, towards the ending, she began to open up again. Some may have even seen her smile. She began doing the daily chores that she was accustomed to and all seemed right in the world. With being summoned to King's Landing, Visenya looked forward to even more knowledge and even more access to ingredients. Okay, maybe even her husband too. Recent Activity Roaming around King's Landing. Timeline * 365 AC Visenya is born. * 371 AC Began courtly studies * 372 AC Began singing in her father's court. * 374 AC Started playing a multitude of pranks. * 378 AC The Maester of Driftmark starts educating Visenya on harmless alchemy stuff. * 383 AC Learned the more deadlier side to alchemy. * 385 AC Meets, courts and marries Alyn Baratheon * 386 AC Robert is born * 387 AC Twins Barron and Argella are born. * 391 AC hosted the feast. Dragon attacked. Visenya lost her eye and her unborn child. * 395 AC Started opening up again. Becoming more like she used to. * 398 AC Summoned by Dickbutt Baratheon Household * Francis, handmaiden - Gift: Agent * Argelle, handmaiden, - Gift: Agent * Lucille, handmaiden - Gift: Agent * Yohn, personal guard guy - Gift: Towering * Earl, personal guard guy - Gift: Berserker Category:House Velaryon Category:Stormlander Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlands